Problem: $ 175\% + \dfrac{48}{25} + \dfrac{10}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 175\% = \dfrac{175}{100} = 1.75 $ $ \dfrac{48}{25} = 1.92$ $ \dfrac{10}{5} = 2$ Now we have: $ 1.75 + 1.92 + 2 = {?} $ $ 1.75 + 1.92 + 2 = 5.67 $